Molten River Recon
Banks of Molten River You stand at the base of a yawning canyon, on the banks of a molten river, heat washing over you from the sluggish flow near your feet. Seared out of Cybertron's crust by the blazing flow of the molten river, the chasm partly encircles the megalopolis of Polyhex. While the lower levels of the canyon are still smooth, higher on the wall you can see ragged openings and gaping ends of pipes, some of which drip unidentifiable liquids -- evidently pipes from the sewers of the city above. The surface of the flowing river is crusted over with a thin coating of dark grey steel, occasionally cracked by glowing red lines from the liquid metal below. It seems to be cooling, unsurprising given the draining of Cybertron's energy. Not too far from the ground level, a dark tunnel mouth can be seen partway up the canyon side. Contents: Mecha Tyrannosaurus Obvious exits: Up leads to Bridge over Molten River. Tunnel Mouth Mecha Tyrannosaurus stalks angrily along the banks of this red-hot river of magma, growling unhappily about something. He appears to be heading back to base, head dipped low in fatigue. It's generally not the smartest thing to approach the enemy's base after it's been through a chaotic little disaster, but Velum can't quite stop herself from doing a little recon. Besides, she won't be getting too close, just enough to view the city that is Darkmount. Currently the woman sits in her exo, laying flat upon a ridge that overlooks the molten river, peering through her rifle scope's linkup and viewing the tower from afar, not expecting any Cons to be out this far while they're doing cleanup. Unfortunately she's quite mistaken when movement down below catches her eye, Velum perking up and swiveling scope in Snapdragon's direction. "Shit.." She curses softly under her breath, muscles growing tense. Breathing falls to a minimum, as if fearful he'd hear it from inside her cockpit, and she directs her exo as quietly as possible to back up from the edge and out of sight. But things can never go right in these situations, a loose little clod of grit and metal falling from the ledge and showering softly down the side. In an instant she m=pushes back as far as she can and lays flat, cursing inwardly and hoping to whatever Nebulan God(s) that are out there that he doesn't investigate. Combat: Exosuit sets her defense level to Protected. Mecha Tyrannosaurus stops his lazy trek to dip his foul maw into the molten river and lap up a few gulps. It's like coffee! The things Krunk has to endure. The Nebulan is largely silent, at least outwardly. There can be many unspoken words being exchanged right now. "Silence!" Snapdragon says abruptly, flaring his nostrils as the rocks tumble from the ridge. "Well well well..." He begins towards the source, jaws turned up in a wicked grin. "It's not like in those Terran movies," he chimes in a sing-song voice, "where you can merely keep still to avoid my gaze! Come out, little Autobot!" Crap, he noticed. Velum flexes fingers over her controls to try and ease the adrenaline now coarsing through her veins, both hearts beating fast in her chest. It's a shame he didn't have the visual fault Hollywood played up, so she really can't just stay here forever like a sitting duck, lest she become his snack. But the real question. does she fight or flee? Snapdragon would tear her to pieces one on one, so she does the only thing she can do. Footfalls drawing closer force her into action, Velum's exo suddenly springing from its position and running full tilt across the canyon. "Damnit, shouldn't have come out here." She berates herself, but doesn't dwell on it, just hoping she can get out of here. Mecha Tyrannosaurus 's red-hot jaws part, trailing steam as he springs right after her. "Haha! What's the rush!" ~That's the EDC Nebulan,~ Krunk says in Snapdragon's mind. "All the better! You can't run away, sweet little morsel!" Planting both of his feet, he lunges across the canyon to bring his hind claws down on the exo's back. Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus strikes Exosuit with his Carbon-Steel Claws attack! Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus 's attack damages your armor. Exosuit hoped she could get away unscathed, but no such luck. The Terrorcon is a lot bigger and faster than her exo, the mech catching up quick and filling her vision with nothing but lunging t-rex when she turns head to look over her shoulder. "Agh!" Velum cringes as her exo goes down under a foot, jostling against her harness. Sparks rise up from slash marks and her suit struggles beneath the digging claws. "Rgh, get off of me!" Velum snarls, gripping rifle tight and pivoting upper torso around to aim a haphazard bead on him, firing off a burst round of lasers at Snapdragon's head. Combat: Exosuit sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Exosuit strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with her Burst Fire attack! -2 Mecha Tyrannosaurus gets caught just under his jaw with laserfire, his armor splitting to spill energon down his front. "RRAAAHH!" he roars in pain, claws still keeping their grip with one foot on her exo's leg and the other on the hip. "That was unpleasant, you little imp!" "Spying on us, are you? I suppose you've noticed our little power outtage," Krunk hisses as Snapdragon's jaws extend to bite right into the cockpit. Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus strikes Exosuit with his BITE (Grab) attack! Combat: You took 0 damage. "Plenty where that came from!" Velum nearly spits in fury, lining up another shot. But she can't fire off another round soon enough, not with those nasty teeth clamping down on her exo's torso. They easily breach the hull and cockpit layers to steadily bear down on her like a spiked cage. Velum curses in native tongue while pressing back in her seat and trying to shrink away as much as possible from the teeth, and even moreso the horrid stench that rises off them. Eyes water faintly and she slaps her regular hand over nose and mouth to keep from being sick. "Disgusting.. I knew you smelled awful, Krunk! And that cologne doesn't cover it up in the slightest!" A dig at the other Nebulan's hygiene should wrile him up a bit. Meanwhile Velum attempts to do a bit of dentistry, raising large, robotic arm up and slamming it down with a force on one of the teeth to try and snap it off. Combat: Exosuit strikes Mecha Tyrannosaurus with her Tooth Extraction (Punch) attack! Mecha Tyrannosaurus chuckles merrily as Velum curses, and Krunk tuts, "Such foul words for a pretty lady." -CRACK- Another piece of metal buckles and Snapdragon's jaws close down further, his horrible oil-coated tongue reaching out to lick over Velum's shoulder and face if he can manage it. Then, she snaps off a tooth! Snapdragon reels in pain, yanking back and tossing his head. "ARGH! Velum's dig at Krunk's hygiene certainly strikes a nerve. His rage overpowers Snapdragon's for once and he adopts control in a rare show of will, forcing Snapdragon to transform. "You cheeky little bitch," he hisses, voice a mixture of his own and Snapdragon's, advancing to grab her exo by the helm. With a few snaps, crackles, and pops, Snapdragon transforms into his robot mode, complete with grime! Combat: Snapdragon strikes Exosuit with his GRABCRUNCH (Kick) attack! Combat: You took 9 damage. Oh dear gods, he did not just lick her. A hard shudder crawls up and down Velum's spine at the feeling of that smelly, oily tongue slithering into the cockpit and lashing at her shoulder and face. She uses every ounce of her willpower to keep turning stomach from emptying all over her lap, but it's close, enough so that she has to swallow hard to force it back. "Guh.." She shivers again once he backs off, shaking head to clear it and grabbing hold of controls again so she can pilot her exo away. But no dice. Systems blare in alarm and visual sensors go offline when her exo's head is crushed beneath a mighty fist. She still has a trick up her sleeve though, not ready to back down. With exo turned towards him she growls and slams a button on her controls, compartments opening up along the front in response. "Eat this, asshole!" Velum hisses as a volley of darts fire off at Snapdragon's open front. If they hit they'll suddenly come online and all deliver a nasty jolt of electricity into his systems. Combat: Exosuit strikes Snapdragon with her EMP Darts attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Snapdragon's Agility. (Crippled) It's an odd sensation, being binary bonded to someone smacked with EMP charges. Krunk panics briefly when half of his mind abrupty zonks out, Snapdragon's body crumbling to the ground. Krunk's hard fought control just melts away as systems fail to respond, and he can barely manage to draw his weapon from subspace. "Run while you can, Velum!" snaps Krunk, firing his gyro rifle at the exo's feet. Should knock her quite a ways if it actually lands. Combat: Snapdragon strikes Exosuit with his Gyro-Gun attack! Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Snapdragon's attack has damaged your Firepower! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Exosuit 's Agility. (Crippled) "When I've got you on the ropes? Not a chance!" Velum barks and stumbles back after he lets go. She's not about to back down yet. She can still do some damage to him. Though she can't see at the moment, not with visuals out, so she can't see him taking gun from subspace and aiming a shot at her feet. That thing really packs a punch! Without even a second after the shot lands Velum's suit is flung up and backwards through the air. "Ergh!" She flies like a ragdoll and lands hard a good distance away, dust and grit rising up where she lands. That hurt... But not as much as Snapdragon will when the dust clears, dented exo standing back up with cockpit open, Velum exposed to the air and staring down the terrorcon with hard gaze, blood contrasting against tanned skin as it streams down the side of her face from here head hit the console upon impact. Is she taunting him? Maybe so with that smirk crawling across her features. But she really opened cockpit so she can see and aim that massive cannon now slung up into place on her shoulder, the inside of the barrel growing hot and bright with energy before she pulls the trigger and fires off a lancing shot that makes her exo slide back several feet from the force. Combat: Exosuit sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Exosuit strikes Snapdragon with her Nebula Cannon attack! Snapdragon comes back to his senses and summons control again, slowly rising to his feet. "You are LUCKY I NEED YOU, KRUNK!" he shrieks, obviously livid over the brief loss of his body. "I'll deal with you later," he growls. Krunk is wordless with terror, though that's not terribly evident, especially after they both get a NEBULA CANNON. Snapdragon is thrown back, armor bubbling as it melts away. "AAGHH!" His clawed hands rake the ground as he twists back into a tyrannosaur. "You're more trouble than you're worth, girl! I have a nap I have to catch!" In a shuddering, grinding transformation, Snapdragon shifts into a filth-covered tyrannosaurus! Combat: Mecha Tyrannosaurus begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Exosuit Victory is the sweetest feeling. Velum is overcome with it at the sight of Snapdragon transforming and fleeing off into the distance. "You're damn right I am!" She calls after him and finally sits back in her seat, sighing heavily. She rests there a few moments before reality melts back in and the stench of Snapdragon's spittle still on her body has her stomach doing a backflip. In a flash Velum unbuckles her straps and hangs out of her exo cockpit to lose her lunch on the ground, coughing a few times and spitting once she finishes. "Ugh.. so disgusting. Gonna be showering nonstop for days." And with that she just gruffs and sits back again, piloting her suit quickly in the direction of Iacon before more Decepticons show up. Snapdragon vanishes out of reality. Snapdragon has left. <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Iacon, requesting permission for repairs. Can't really make it back to Earth in this state. ...Also a shower." <'Autobot'> Red Alert has encrypted this channel. <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "Torque, don't speak such sensitive intel on an open channel like that!" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "..The hell is Torque?" <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "Err, uhh.. sorry. I've been having these really vivid rest-cycle visions lately." <'Autobot'> Gallant says, "Yes, our shower facilities are the height of sensitive information. Should the Decepticons ever suspect that we use multi-setting showerheads, the war is all but lost!" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Somehow I'm not surprised, Red. Wanted to check out whatever was going on at Darkmount, and of course had a nasty run in with Snapdragon. The smell is just.. ugh." <'Autobot'> Rodimus Prime says, "Velum, what's your status?" <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Still standing, Prime. Otherwise.. smelly." <'Autobot'> Rodimus Prime says, "Hit your beacon. I'm on my way." <'Autobot'> Velum says, "Roger that." Rodimus Prime has arrived. <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "Do you require assistance, Prime?" <'Autobot'> Wheeljack says, "Prime probably doesn't need any weaponized mecha-salt right now, Red." <'Autobot'> Wheeljack says, "Heh." <'Autobot'> Red Alert says, "You'll thank me when the evil slugs come to take over the Earth." <'Autobot'> Air Raid says, "Pshhh." Rodimus Prime transforms into a Cybertronian Racing Winnebago! Specter has arrived. Exosuit got pretty far from her initial sprint from the battlefield after Snapdragon's retreat, but the suit couldn't keep pace for long before succumbing to its injuries and steadily losing precious power and hydrolic fluids. And so this is where the little team comes upon her, exo standing tall with claw marks on back and leg, a crushed head, and a big bite on the chest where the cockpit is housed. The woman in question is outside her suit at the moment, sitting on the foot while turning a broken robo t-rex tooth in hand. No, it's not Grimlock's. She's a bit damaged herself what with the somewhat fresh trail of blood pouring from her hairline, but that's nothing major. Cybertronian Racing Winnebago can be heard approaching before Velum spots him...The Winnebago isn't exactly built for stealth, after all. Somehow, Rodimus avoids the mystery drips. A fresh waxjob is a fresh waxjob, and you can't take the Hot Rod out of the Prime. Slowing to a stop a short distance from Velum, he transforms, stretching his arms a bit. You get the sense that he enjoyed the drive over. Giving the area a skeptical glance, her offers Velum a smile. "Do you take all your dates here, Captain?" Rodimus Prime dares to transform into his ROBOT MODE! He has the touch AND the power! With a hiss of pressure the cockpit to the exo opens up, Velum climbing out of her battlesuit "Negative." And so a voice from the shadows speaks, stepping out from whatever rock he was hiding under. It's Specter! He looks, dirty. "Captain Velum usually prefers more public areas, notably bars or dining facilities that serve intoxicants." he adds, striding over towards them both. "Not that I've been following you." "much.." Specter adds under his non-breath, because breathing is unthemely. "I responded as quickly as I could, do you require assistance?" the Autobot op asks, bending down to inspect the busted mech. Velum purses lips faintly at the sound of an engine in the distance, tapping flat side of the tooth against her palm and looks up to squint at the dust trail rising up to announce Prime's arrival. She's surprised he'd come out here himself, but you don't hear her complaining. "Only the ones I wanna beat up." The woman chimes at his question after he transforms. Of course Specter follows this up with his own analysis, which has her perking and giving him an odd look. "...You're not watching my sleep too, are you?" That'd be weird. "And a bit. Could use a tow and a ride back to Iacon, if it's not too much trouble. Didn't mean to bring you two out here, but..." Velum stands and waggles the end of the tooth in the direction of Darkmount's imposing tower in the distance. "Was doing a bit of recon after I found out Darkmount's lights went out. Sounded pretty chaotic what with all the jets about. But once it calmed down I ran into Snapdragon and he did.. this." A gesture to the suit. "At least I got a souvenir out of it, though." Velum beams and flashes the tooth at them for a brief second. Rodimus Prime gives Specter a look. "Red Alert still concerned I can't reload my own photon chargers, Specter?" Then, with a glance around the terrain, his tone shifts. "Not that I don't mind the company in a place like this." As for the armor, he solemnly shakes his head at Velum. "Sorry Captain, but you're going to have to walk home." Picking up her suit, he turns it over a few times, examining. "Snapdragon really did a number on you...And you made sure he won't forget it. Nice work." He holds the armor out an arms length. "Actually, you might actually have to walk home- not sure this smell is going to wash out of my trailer." "Why would I watch you in your sleep?" Specter asks, looking befuddled.. without a mouth. So his befuddling face is more like cyan optics raising with his shoulder shrug. He also makes a mental note to delete his reports on Nebulan sleeping habits that he learned from watching an UNNAMED ally, forwarded to Repugnus. "Give me some credit, I've been trying to slowly reassimilate into society." To Rodimus Prime, Specter answers "Uhh, actually Red Alert doesn't know I'm here. I've been scouting out areas of interest on Cybertron, just sort of stumbled upon you two after the channel chatter." Velum just kind of.. head tilts as Rodimus takes up her suit. Is it an animation error that he's able to pick it up so easily? Or is it that famed Prime strength? The world may never know. Talk of actually walking back to Iacon has her expression falling flat however and a single brow lofting up at Rod. "..Prime, the suit can't walk anymore, it's shot. I'm not about to hoof it thousands of miles to Iacon and probably get picked off by some robo-vulture." Giving Rodimus a bit of sass? Another feat off the list. "It needs a tow, trust me. I can ride in Specter cab here though, if you don't want me stinking up your seats." A thumb jabs to the ninja. "Snapdragon.. got a lick in on me, unfortunately." So that's why her shoulder and face look sticky. Gross. "But either way, I'll visit Loadout and personally provide a scrub down. Fair deal?" She smirks up at the two with one arm akimbo, not about to take no for an answer. Rodimus Prime laughs. "Apparently I've got to work on my 'I'm joking' voice." He sets the armor back down, and looks back to Specter. "Actually, I do have a gig for you, if you're interested. I want to know what's going on in Polyhex. Think you're up for it?" Rodimus transforms into his Winnebago mode, trailer doors opening. "But first, if you wouldn't mind helping the Captain load up her armor..." Rodimus Prime transforms into a Cybertronian Racing Winnebago! Nodding enthusiastically, Specter replies with an eager "You've got it sir!" But then Rodimus wants him to interact with the smelly armor. "Oh, right. Umm.." he thinks for a moment. "Can we just hide it here? I'm sure Landfill wouldn't mind picking it up on his salvage run later." He was joking? Welp, there's egg on her face. For once Velum actually looks a tad embarrassed, rubbing the back of her neck. "Er, sorry, Prime. Been a bit since I've been around humor. Been stuck dealing with all the straightlaces and starched collars lately." Maybe she needs a break. Maybe some fishing... But she doesn't dwell on itm instead tucking large tooth into her back pocket and climbing up into the open cockpit of the exo, booting it up from its idle state and trying to work it into the trailer with Specter's help.. which she isn't getting. "C'mon Spec, just push from behind." The damaged leg doesn't make it easy, nor the low power. It's slow work, but with or without help she parks it safely inside the flashy winnebago and climbs out, eyeing the two of them. "Now which one of you wants to take me for a ride, eh? Been a while since I've been in a fancy car." Well, except Chromedome that one time. The trailer doors close once the exo is secure, and Rod's front door opens. "Looks like we're heading the same direction, Captain." Prime's engine revs. Is there a hint of excitement at being able to show off his driving there? Prime's been cooped up in his office for too long... Grabbing a random bar of iron, Specter attempts to simply shove the smelly exo into the back of the trailer. All is well, until his hold slips right when they get it into the back of Prime. The bar manages to wedge itself inbetween his axle located on his leg. "Aww, cripes." Messing with it for a couple of minutes, Specter finally relents and climbs up the side of Rodimus' trailer and sits uptop. "Sorry Prime, can't transform in my condition. So.." he pauses, scanning the horizon and giving the top of the Winnebago a pat. "Where we headed?" Velum suppresses a snerk at Specter's misfortune. Poor guy, but at least he helped, and for that she's thankful. "To Iacon, of course. We could all use a scrub after this, I imagine." She beams up at Specter before hopping into Rodimus and settling in with a big grin on her face. "Thanks for the lift, Prime. ..Wow, nice interior." Talk about comfortable. "If there's ever free time, remind me to ask for another ride without the trailer. I'm wondering what you can really do." Now that'd be fun. But for now she just enjoys the trip back. Cybertronian Racing Winnebago peels out, driving with a little more caution than he'd prefer what with a passenger up top, but...Well, this *is* Rodimus, so Specter should probably hang on. "Captain, it would be my pleasure. Specter, call ahead to Iacon General- Prime, party of 3. Let's get you two patched up." Wide crane shot of the trio driving through the wilds of Cybertron, Iacon in the distance.